helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Benvenuti su La prima Wiki in italiano completamente dedicata all'Hello! Project. Chiunque può dare una mano condividendo con gli altri fan le notizie a propria disposizione. Al momento abbiamo ma c'è ancora molta strada da fare. Dai una mano anche tu! }} 26 Giugno 2017 - Riorganizzazione dell'Hello! Project 2017 Il 26 giugno 2017, in una puntata speciale dell'Hello! Project Station, è stato annunciato che tre membri delle Country Girls sarebbero state trasferite ad un altro gruppo e tre membri delle Hello Pro Kenshuusei avrebbero debuttato. Danbara Ruru e Yanagawa Nanami sono entrate nelle Juice=Juice, Morito Chisaki è entrata nelle Morning Musume. '17, Funaki Musubu e Kawamura Ayano sono entrate nelle ANGERME e Ichioka Reina sarà la leader di un nuovo gruppo. 12 Giugno 2017 - Le ℃-ute si sono sciolte Il 12 giugno 2017, il giorno successivo al loro 12° anniversario, le ℃-ute si sono sciolte in seguito al ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team ℃-ute~. 9 Giugno 2017 - Attività future delle Country Girls Il 9 giugno è stato annunciato che, dopo il diploma di Tsugunaga Momoko, le Country Girls promuoveranno soprattutto durante le vacanze scolastiche e le lunghe vacanze. Continueranno a esibirsi ai concerti dell'Hello! Project e a rilasciare nuove canzoni, ma saranno probabilmente rilasciate solamente in digitale. Simultaneamente con le loro attività come Country Girls, Morito Chisaki, Yanagawa Nanami e Funaki Musubu si sposteranno in un altro gruppo dell'Hello! Project, mentre Yamaki Risa e Ozeki Mai si concentreranno sui loro studi. 27 Maggio 2017 - Piani futuri per ogni membro delle ℃-ute annunciati Il 27 maggio ogni membro delle ℃-ute ha annunciato sul suo blog che cosa farà dopo che le ℃-ute si saranno sciolte. Yajima Maimi si unirà all'M-line Club, e proverà diverse attività tra cui la recitazione. Nakajima Saki diventerà un'attrice e continuerà a lavorare con il SATOYAMA movement. Suzuki Airi diventerà una cantante solista a partire dalla prossima primavera. Okai Chisato si concentrerà nell'apparire in programmi TV di varietà. Hagiwara Mai si ritirerà dall'industria dell'intrattenimento e studierà inglese all'estero. }} ;Singoli :Juice=Juice - Fiesta! Fiesta! - August 23, 2017 (digitale) ;Album :Nessuno ;DVD/Blu-ray :Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ - 9 Agosto 2017 :Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochi-ism~ - 16 Agosto 2017 :The Girls Live Vol.34 - 16 Agosto 2017 :ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ - 23 Agosto 2017 ;Photobook :Funaki Musubu - MUSUBU- 7 Agosto 2017 :Makino Maria - Senkou Hanabi - 30 Agosto 2017 }} ;Singoli :Morning Musume '17 - Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! - 4 Ottobre 2017 ;Album :Kobushi Factory - Eiga & Butai "JK Ninja Girls" Original Soundtrack - 6 Settembre 2017 ;DVD/Blu-ray :℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ - 6 Settembre 2017 :℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ - 6 Settembre 2017 :Tsugunaga Momoko Memorial Event Momogatari - 13 Settembre 2017 :Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ - 13 Settembre 2017 :The Girls Live Vol.35 - 13 Settembre 2017 :Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ - 20 Settembre 2017 :Funaki Musubu - raindrop - September 27, 2017 :Pharaoh no Haka - 4 Ottobre 2017 ;Photobook :Nessuno }} ;In Corso :Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ (13 Giugno - 11 Settembre) :Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu~Go NEXT!~ (3 Settembre - 10 Settembre) ;Futuri :Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ (8 Settembre - 17 Settembre) :Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4(18 Settembre) :ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Black and White~ (10 Settembre - 10 Dicembre) :Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (23 Settembre - 3 Dicembre) :Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ (6 Ottobre - 10 Ottobre) :Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki (7 Ottobre - 12 Novembre) :ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ (11 Novembre) :Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan (20 Novembre) }} }} }} *Morning Musume Wiki (Inglese) *Morning Musume Wiki (Tedesco) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki *Up-Front Group Wiki *Style Cube Wiki *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki }} }} *Traduzione dei Blog (Inglese) *Sito Web Hello! Project (Giapponese) }} Questa è una wiki aperta che chiunque può modificare. Per scrivere un nuovo articolo, basta inserire il titolo dell'articolo nel box sottostante. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crea un nuovo articolo